Maiden of the White Serpent
by Hebi Kunoichi- Snake Charmer
Summary: Sakura moves into the house where her parents were murdered. Why does she feel like she's being watched and why does a man huant her dreams?
1. I could not protect her

Prologue

Her body had lost the beauty and perfection only given by life. Her long pink has fanned out over the floor, ridded of its glossy shine. Her pale skin was ghostly paler and ice cold. Most importantly, her emerald eyes were wide open and filled with horror though they lifeless.

Orochimaru stood at her side, looking down without emotion except for his eyes which burned with hot rage. His young bride lay in a pool of her own _dried_ blood. He knelt slowly besides her, tracing the deep wounds on her chest, where he suspected the stained knife that rested nearby had stolen her life.

"You never deserved this." He whispered in a soft whisper.

A loud scream alerted him to the maid who had stood just behind him. Without thinking, Orochimaru grabbed the knife and appeared in front of the maid. Without hesitating, he drove it through her heart. Silence rang only for a moment as her body dropped onto the floor.

Minutes later, guards and guests came to the chambers. Orochimaru's closest friends, Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade entered first. They gasped at the sight of the maid's body.

"O-Orochimaru!" Jiraiya couldn't find any words to voice his thoughts.

Orochimaru had his head bowed, looking at the knife in his hand. Slowly, he lifted his head, eyes narrowed at his friends. Everyone stepped back at the sight of his face, feral like a snake's and a splatter of blood on his cheek.

Tsunade let out a cry as she finally took notice of the body behind Orochimaru. "YOU MONSTER!"

Orochimaru flinched, looking over his shoulder to see his bride lying lifelessly behind him. "I could not protect her."

"Seize him!" Tsunade ordered.

A few guards approached. One stepped on a weaken floorboard which creaked under his weight. Suddenly, Orochimaru spun around and threw himself through the window, breaking glass and vanishing to darkness.

Tsunade screamed out orders. Jiraiya carefully made his way to the window. He knew already that Orochimaru was gone.


	2. The House

Chapter One

It was a traditional Japanese house but touched up with modern taste, mostly with the windows and doors. The roof shingles were redwood and the house was painted white though it didn't seem stained by anything. Sakura Haruno stared at it for a long moment before she felt a gentle tapping on her shoulder. She turned to the elderly man who escorted her here.

He was her parents' lawyer; an old man with greying hair cut-short. He wore a pressed grey suit and polished shoes fitting for his job. He wasn't like most lawyers, who sought only money and fame. He had senses and humanity that made him popular to the older families and clans in Konoha.

"Miss Sakura, if you want, we can find a more suitable arrangement." He told her.

'_Maybe not _that_ different from the other lawyers._' Sakura thought before waving his offer off. She had just turned nineteen two days ago. And only _just_ two days ago, as she was getting ready for the not-so-secret party planed for her, the phone rang. Her parents were founded murdered.

In the very house she was moving into now. She turned back and walked towards it. The lawyer waited a moment before edging slowly after. Sakura noticed this and stopped as she opened the front door.

"What is it?" She demanded softly, not being able to raise her voice in the last few days since the people she loved were killed mercilessly.

"Well, Miss Sakura, I warned your parents not to buy this house, much less move into it." The man shivered as Sakura watched his glance run over the house, taking it in. "The original owner was a murderer that just vanished many decades ago. I believe when they brought it and remodeled it, he caught word and came back."

"Came back?" Sakura's tone made him look into her eyes. "Please, explain it to me."

The lawyer sighed. "I don't know the full story or the exact facts. The man who owned it inherited from his family when they were killed in the war. There were rumors about certain actives that he was into and that he murdered his wife and a maid. He fled when the authorities tried to arrest him. Also, all people who had tried to live here end up dying."

"Well, I think you can go now." Sakura told him, never being one for ghost stories. She motioned to the three boxes on the porch and her backpack. "I have everything here."

The lawyer nodded and hurried away. Sakura was alone when she entered her new home. Tossing her backpack onto the entrance, she kicked the boxes in. There weren't many possessions beside clothes, a few medical and romance books, a picture of her parents and a photo album. Before her parents' deaths, Sakura lived with her frienimy, Ino, in a tiny apartment. So she never bothered to cramp what space she did have with unneeded junk.

Sakura remembered the excitement in her mother's voice when describing the house they had brought and how Sakura would love it when she visited them. Looking around, Sakura knew why. The interior was styled for a couple entering their elder age, but Sakura didn't mind. She didn't prefer modern tastes anyway.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a cold drift. She noticed she had left the front door wide open. She quickly shut and locked it. Sighing, she started to turn when she saw a person in the corner of her eye. Spinning around, she took a defensive position only to find no one there. Yet, she felt eyes watching her.

'_I should stop listening to stupid stories the world's so full of._' Sakura thought as she found the master bedroom. She went through it and removed her parents' items, putting them in the packing boxes that were storied in another bedroom. Sakura then hauled them into the attic.

The house was silent. Sakura shivered because of it and the coldness. Looking in the den, she found the antique-modeled CD player and turned it on after putting in her favorite vocalizing and instrumental CD. A gothic harp and violin echoed throughout the house now and was joined by a woman's voice. Then she turned on the heater.

Sakura returned to her room and placed her own things where she wanted them. Now that she had her inheritance, she would buy anything that she didn't have tomorrow. Sakura went to the kitchen and found it stock with food. '_Well, at least I don't have to go shopping for a while._'

Sakura sighed and started a pan to cook some rice and chicken with steamed vegies. She knew it wouldn't help her if she didn't eat and she was taught never to let food go to waste. Soon, Sakura sat down to eat alone.

As she ate, she felt eyes upon her again. Sakura looked around, confused. All of the blinds were closed and she was certain there was no one else inside.

Suddenly, a sharp ringing rose above her music and startled her. Sakura forgot that there was a phone. '_With an answering machine._' She remembered and waited until she heard the caller's voice.

"Hi, Sakura, well, um, not the best thing to say. I want to talk to you about Sasuke. I know your parents were just- have just died and I'm sorry for your loss. I really am. But it's time to face reality and stop acting like a bitch." Ino's voice held no remorse in it. "Sasuke isn't to blame because he chose anyone else over you. So grow up and treat him better than an ex-boyfriend who cheated on you with a whore."

Sakura barely blinked before she found herself at the phone. She picked it up. "That's rich, Ino. Remember Sasuke _was_ my boyfriend until he _did cheat on me_! And who was it he fucked? Oh, right, not only you, but Karin, Kin, and some random chick. And not only did he DO all of you, he did it in the same night at the same time. You were supposed to be my friend. But no, you and Sasuke left me waiting alone at the hospital where _I_ had to ID my parents' dead bodies. I had NO ONE with me. _AND_ you two decide to tell me about you two in front of everyone at their funeral. SO leave me the fuck alone!"

Sakura slammed the phone down. '_Note to self, get my number changed in the morning._' She told herself as she went and finished her dinner. She shut the CD player off and stomped to her bedroom.

It surprised her how much time went by. It was now 9 p.m. Sakura yawned. She had not sleep in the last week due to reasons she didn't want to think about. Exhausted, the pink-haired young woman collapsed on her bed and fell asleep with the feeling that someone was watching her.

…

Golden eyes with slitted pupils watched the intruder with keen sight. With a deep chuckle, a man stepped from the shadows of the master bedroom. His long raven hair framed his too pale face. He wore dark robes of a lord.

Crossing the room, he sat beside her. His long, slender fingers reached out and caressed her face but for gently cupping the side of it. He leaned in, breathing her scent. His lips brushed oh so softly on her.

'_I was beginning to lose hope._' The man thought. He brushed her pink hair from her neck and trailed his lips down her skin and stopped at her neck. Quickly forming hand signs, he bit her. His fangs sank into her skin.

She gasped and arched against him. But didn't wake. He smirked as he let go. She trembled as his chakra merged into her body. '_Why not have some fun._' He thought. '_But that will be later on. After I reclaim her._'

He left within the shadows as if he had not been there at all.

* * *

><p>Well, this story will be OC, with a mix of things. Please enjoy and review. Btw, there's a fan-art pic of the Sannin dressed a federal lords, that's how Orochimaru will look at times. I'll try to put links on my profile, respects and copyrights belong to original owners.<p> 


	3. Dream that seemed Real

Chapter Two

Sakura felt cold. Like an ice entity breathed upon her skin. Had she left a window open? No, this kind of coldness wasn't suitable for early summer unless a freak ice storm came in through the night. She opened her eyes and sat up.

Pale moonlight poured into her room, casting a ghostly, otherworldly appearance to it. The shadows seemed darker, more alive and sinister. Sakura shivered again. She looked down, surprised to find herself wearing another nightgown. It was pure white and sexy. Spaghetti-straps with a low neck-line, it fell around her knees. It was buttoned closed down from the base of her neck to her crotch.

Sakura heard a chuckle from the darkest shadow of her room. She looked up, not seeing anyone, but still sensing the person. "Who's there!"

The chuckle deepened as the man made no move or reply. Sakura rose and started towards the window since the laughter came closer to the door.

"Stop, my dear." His command made Sakura freeze.

He stepped from the shadows, but stopped so his face remained mostly in shadow. Sakura grasped. A slice of moonlight fell across his eyes. His golden eyes ensnared her eyes, reminding her of a viper. He wore black silk robes that she seen from pictures of federal lords. '_Why does he seem so familiar?_'

His hand rose and reached out. Sakura felt as if the master bedroom had sunken, but in reality, she had stepped forward until she stood less than a foot from him. He hesitated before cupping the side of her face. Sakura shivered slightly at contact. He leaned in, oh so close, studying her. Yet his face was hidden still. Sakura blinked before seeing that _she_ was leaning towards _him_.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

Sakura whimpered. '_Who is he? Why is he here? Am I going to die?_' She wondered. His chuckle echoed around them.

"Kukuku. Do not be afraid for your life. I mean no harm." He said. "Never to you."

"W-what, how did you….?" Sakura muttered.

"In the dream world, all thoughts are said aloud to me."

"Who are y-you?" Sakura felt herself slipping from him. Like she was submerging underwater to the deepest part.

"Orochimaru."

…

Sakura bolted up right with a star. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her usual nightwear, short-shorts and tank top, clung to her body which was covered in a cold sweat and goose bumps. Looking around, she took in the sunny bedroom. '_Was it really a dream?_' She questioned.

She felt a slight sting in her neck and rubbed it away. '_Oh how I hate dreams that seem real._'

Sighing, Sakura rose up. She heard the phone ringing down the hall and was grateful it was there and not in the bedroom. She took a shower, allowing the hot water to wash away the tension in her body.

Sakura dried off, and then slipped on a long but form-fitting shirt with slacks. Fixing her hair, she headed to the phone as it rang again.

"S-sakura, please answer the phone." Ino pleaded. "Sasuke left me….. Are you there?"

She knew Ino was lying about Sasuke leaving. Sakura frowned before an idea popped into her mind. She picked up the receiver. "Hey Ino. So sorry to hear that."

"S-sakura!"

Sakura knew that tone. It was going to be another of Ino's tries of getting at her. "By the way, at least between me and you when dealing with Sasuke, _I'm_ still the virgin, you fucking whore."

With that, she slammed the receiver down. Then she picked it up and had her number changed.

…

He watched her. Her actions confused him, but Orochimaru knew that the modern world was different from his day. When she left, he came physically back into the house.

Orochimaru looked around, studying the changes made to his home. He paused at a picture of two familiar people. Then he knew. They were…his recent victims. '_Hmm… I killed them for daring to intrude into my home. For claiming it as theirs when it belongs to me._'

The man tilted his head to the side in thought. '_I'll have Kabuto-kun keep an eye on precious Sakura until I can fully claim her again._' He chuckled as he waited for the coming night. A plan formed as he faded away with a cruel smile.

* * *

><p>This story is being rewritten in tribute to the loss of my dear beloved. Not dead, but trapped within his mind.<p> 


End file.
